Prince Philips Pan
PierrickCanalFamilie's movie-spoof of "Peter Pan". Cast: *Peter Pan - Prince Phillip (Sleeping Beauty) *Wendy Darling - Princess Beauty (Festival of Family Classics) *John Darling - Hogarth Hughes (The Iron Giant) *Michael Darling - Pinocchio *Tinker Bell - Thumbelina (Thumbelina (1994) *Captain Hook - Cryptograf (Asterix and The Vikings) *Mr. Smee - Quasimodo Wilson (Hotel Transylvania/Hotel Transylvania The Series) *Crocodile - Leopard Seal (The Pebble and the Penguin) *The Lost Boys played by: **Slighty the Fox Lostboy - Chauncey (Buster & Chauncey's Silent Night) **Cubby the Bear Lostboy - Pulcinea (Toto Sapore and The Magic Story the Pizza) **The Twins Lostboys - Rodney Copperbottom and Fender Robots **Nibbs the Rabbit Lostboy - Miguel Rivera (Coco) **Tootles the Skunk Lostboy - Tommy Pickles (Rugrats) *Princess Tiger Lily - Princess Aurora (Sleeping Beauty) *The Indian Chief - The Horned King (The Black Cauldron) *Nana - Stella (The Princess and the Frog) *Mary Darling - Queen Courtess (Festival of Family Classics) *George Darling - King Horace (Festival of Family Classics) *Red-Haired Mermaid - Ariel (The Little Mermaid) *Brown-Haired Mermaid - Gabirella (The Little Mermaid (TV Series) *Black-Haired Mermaid - Melody (The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea) *Blonde-Haired Mermaid - Queen Athena (The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning) *The Indians - Guards (The Black Cauldron) *Brave and Squaw - Taran and Princess Eilonwy (The Black Cauldron) *Brave's Mother-in-Law - The Queen of Hearts (Alice in Wonderland (1951) *Indian Squaw - Madam Mim (The Sword in the Stone) *The Pirates - Duke of Raoche (Buster & Chauncey's Silent Night), Constantine (Muppets Most Wanted), the Ringmaster (Dumbo), Linnux (Rock Dog), Percival C. McLeach (The Rescuers Down Under), Lord Shen (Kung Fu Panda 2), Amos Slade (The Fox and the Hound), Shere Khan (The Jungle Book), Gaston (Beauty and the Beast), Scar (The Lion King), and Hades Hercules *Singing Pirate with Accordian - King Candy (Wreck-It Ralph) *the watch Pirate who yelled; Peter Pan ahoy - Ratigan Great Mouse Detective *Pirate with hot water kettle - Jasper (101 Dalmatians (Animated) *Tattoeed Pirate - Captain Gutt (Ice Age; Continental Drift) *Mr. Starkey - Jafar 2019 *Hippopotamus - Peter Potamus *Ape Family - Aladar and Neera (Dinosaur), Little Foot (Land Before Time) *Rhinoceros - Lenny (Shark Tale) *Bear - The Beast (Beauty and The Beast) *Surprise Animal - Thunderclap (Morris the Midget Moose) Scene Index *Prince Phillip Pan part 1 - Opening Titles ("The Second Star to the Right") *Prince Phillip Pan part 2 - Meet the Darling Family *Prince Phillip Pan part 3 - Bedtime/The Shadow *Prince Phillip Pan part 4 - Prince Phillip Chases His Shadow/Prince Phillip and Princess Beauty Meet *Prince Phillip Pan part 5 - Pinocchio and Peter Meet Prince Phillip/Thumbelina in a Sulky Mood *Prince Phillip Pan part 6 - Prince Phillip Teaches the Children to Fly/("You Can Fly") *Prince Phillip Pan part 7 - Meet Captain Cryptograff and the Pirate/Quasimodo Wilson vs. Leopard Seal *Prince Phillip Pan part 8 - Captain Cryptograf Attacks Prince Phillip & The Darling Children *Prince Phillip Pan part 9 - Meet The Lost Boys/Thumbelina Tries to Kill Princess Beauty *Prince Phillip Pan part 10 - "Following the Leader"/Captured by The Guards *Prince Phillip Pan part 11 - Prince Phillip and Princess Beauty Meet The Mermaids/Captain Cryptograf Kidnaps Princess Aurora *Prince Phillip Pan part 12 - Prince Phillip Tricks Cryptograf/Prince Phillip Saves Princess Aurora *Prince Phillip Pan part 13 - Captain Cryptograf's Next Plan *Prince Phillip Pan part 14 - ("What Makes The Red Man Red")/Thumbelinapped *Prince Phillip Pan part 15 - Thumbelina Helps Captain Cryptograf *Prince Phillip Pan part 16 - Big Chief Prince Phillip/I Had A Mother Once *Prince Phillip Pan part 17 - ("Your Mother and Mine")/Captured by Captain Cryptograff *Prince Phillip Pan part 18 - ("The Elegant Captain Hook")/A Bomb! *Prince Phillip Pan part 19 - Prince Phillip Cares About Thumbelina *Prince Phillip Pan part 20 - The Final Battle Ship *Prince Phillip Pan part 21 - Prince Phillip vs. Cryptograf/Captain Cryptograf the Codfish *Prince Phillip Pan part 22 - Home Again *Prince Phillip Pan part 23 - Ending Credits Category:PierrickCanalFamille Category:Movies-spoof Category:Peter Pan Movie Spoofs